A New Adventure
by JanahB
Summary: Something was stolen from the Gallagher Academy. It's up to Cammie and her junior class, and a not to mention a few other people, to rescue what has been stolen. :P R&R please! flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: disclaimed

* * *

"So Gallagher Girl," I heard Zach say, "Would you like to dance?"

I turned around only to see Zach, standing there with his hand extended towards me, with a smirk on his face. "I don't know Blackthorne Boy," I told him. Will you kiss me and leave again?"

"No." He took me into his arms and held up his right hand, "Spy's honor."

He smiled and led me onto the dance floor. We started dancing to Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Neyo.

"So Cammie, how's it been for you?" Zach asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, not bad. A code black drill here and there. You know, the usual spy things. How's it been for you?"

"Interesting," he said while flashing me his I-know-something-you-don't signature smile.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name. I looked on either side of me and behind Zach. No one was there. I ignored it and kept dancing with the wonderful Zach. I felt shaking though, and it wasn't Zach. "Cammie! Cammie! Wake up!" Bex was shouting.

"Bex!" I groaned, "I was having a good dream!"

"Was it about Zach?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I said innocently.

"Ugh, never mind. We're having a code black, and it's not a drill. Your mom said we had to meet in Sublevel 2–"

"Why there?" I asked, but Macey butted in, "Just let Bex explain on our way down there." She had a good point.

We were racing down the hallway when I heard an, "Oopsie daisy!" I looked back and saw Liz on the floor. We all laughed but helped her up anyways.

When we were in the elevator heading down to Sublevel 2, Bex started talking. "She said we were to head- that is just juniors and seniors- to Sublevel 2 and Solomon would explain."

"Explain what?"

"Well she said something about _it_ being stolen," Liz said.

"What exactly is, _it ?" Macey inquired._

"That's probably what we're going to be finding out," Bex announced as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

I quickly sat down next to Anna when Mr. Solomon walked in. "You girls are probably wondering what has just happened. Well I'm going to tell you."

He walked to the front of the classroom and stopped at the cold metal desk. "Something has been stolen. Something very important to us."

* * *

AN: hope you guys like it! review! tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

an: hey i hope you like this chapter! tell me what you think. i'm going to try to update at least once a week hopefully. review, cuz it only takes 10 seconds. please :D

disclaimer: i don't own it peoples, just the new people i put in. the amazing ally carter does

* * *

"You girls are going on a mission to retrieve the stolen item. The item is currently in Spain. You will be heading there by plane, of course. This is not a test. The only people who are going to save you would be your fellow classmates. I'm going to be giving you girls your covers and—"

Tina had raised her hand, therefore making Mr. Solomon stop talking. I hope it's a good question. "Yes Miss Walters?" he said impatiently.

"Well, um, I was just wondering, what _is_ the stolen item?"

"Ah, yes. Good question Miss Walters. They have stolen Gillian Gallagher's sword," he said ever so nonchalantly as we gasped in unison. "Yes, yes. I know it _is_ devastating, but we must focus on retrieving it before Spain is able to harness the tremendous energy and blow up the countries that would be considered a threat, such as the United States.

"These are your covers." He handed out manila pee chee folders. Not very professional in my opinion. Maybe there was a shortage of regular manila folders? I opened my folder:

Name: Magdalena Selena Gonzalez

Age: 16

Family Members: -sister: Jaslene Gonzalez (Macey McHenry)

-father: Alfonso Roberto Gonzalez. Traveling merchant

-mother: Catalina Elena Gonzalez. Deceased at age 3

Hometown: Barcelona, Spain

Pets: One cat named Suzie

Explanation: Visiting friends along with boyfriend

I laughed at the second to last line. Underneath the paper that held my cover was another:

Name: David Antonio Cantigos (Zachary James Goode)

Age: 16

Relationship: boyfriend to Magdalena Selena Gonzalez (Cameron Ann Morgan)

Hometown: Barcelona, Spain

Family Members: -father: deceased

-mother: works in Barcelona, Spain.

My jaw dropped when I read the first and third line. Blackthorne is going with us?!? I wonder if anyone else knows. I glanced around and saw Bex, Liz, and Macey with the same expression I had just a couple of seconds ago. Other people knew, I concluded.

"We will have you all on a plane by at least 10:00 am, but you will not be all on the same planes of course. You will go by dorms. Two dorms to a plane," he finalized, assuming we finished reviewing our covers. He handed us our flight schedules. We were boarding with Anna, Tina, and Mick, not to mention we were sharing a suite with them. Oh joy.

……………………

As soon as I sat down next to Bex on the plane I looked more closely inside the pee chee folders. We were going to stay at the Wellington Hotel.**(AN: it's real)** Ooh Fancy. We had the Executive Advance Super Saver Suite. Room 204. _Nice_, I smiled. We were going to be there until Sunday. FYI, it's Monday at roughly about 5:34 am.

I thought it would be a good time to ask Bex about the Blackthorne Boys thing, but I had to make sure that Tina knew nothing about this.

"Bex!" I whisper-shouted so I wouldn't disturb the other passengers. "Bex!" I tried again. She groaned as she woke up, probably dreaming of Grant.

"What is it?" she asked angrily. I replied, "I wanted to talk about the mission."

"Shoot," she said sleepily, not literally meaning it.

"I can't believe Blackthorne is coming with us," I told her with amusement.

"I know!" she sprang up but was quieted by the flight attendant. "But you know it makes sense because we are their sister school."

"I wonder who else is going," I sort of asked.

"Well we know Grant and Zach are coming for sure," she confirmed.

"Jonas is most likely going to come.." I trailed off.

"Who would come for Macey?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Liz can use her superior hacking skills to find out exactly who's coming." We stood up and walked over to Liz and Macey. Macey was reading a Vogue magazine as Liz was on her laptop.

"Hey Liz," Bex said, "do you think you could try and see what Blackthorne boys are coming?"

"Well sure—" Liz was interrupted by Tina. "The Blackthorne boys are coming?" Tina screamed.

"No," I lied. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," she started, "Bex just asked Liz when they were coming, and I know I wasn't hearing things."

"Well you know what Tina, you heard wrong," Bex corrected her. Tina replied, "No, I didn't." Her voice was firm.

"Uh yeah. You did."

"No. I heard right, and you can't lie to me." With that she walked back to Mick and started talking, of course. I wasn't surprised.

During the argument, Liz started searching the school's documents for this mission. "Okay," she said pulling up a document, "the boys who are officially coming are: Zach, Grant, Jonas, Ryan, and some other people. Their names are Caleb Johnson, Noah Collins, Kyle Harris, Mason Hill, Owen Martin, Blake Roberts, Jared Cooper, and Trevor Stone. Those are just the juniors, there are more though."

……………………

The rest of the ride was like any other: the flight attendants give you food, you watch a movie, fall asleep, things like that. We got our luggage and headed to the Wellington hotel in a taxi cab. I went up to the front desk and hoped the hotel room was under my name.

"Name?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Cameron Morgan?"

"Yes we have your room keys right here." She handed me seven room keys and said, "Have a nice day!"

I handed out all the keys and we got on the elevator. When we got to our rooms I just had one word spaced into five syllables: "Unbelievable."

* * *

**.REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i will never **_**ever**_** own gallagher girls. it belongs to ally carter.**

* * *

When we got to our rooms I just had one word spaced into five syllables: "Unbelievable."

"This is amazing," Bex cried out. Her face looked astonished. It was a little bit smaller than the Grand Hall, which is pretty big. The main room went off into two hallways, each branching out into one room with five twin beds and one full bed. The main room had two three-seated couches and one two-seated couch with a single-seated couch next to it.

In each room the beds were covered in silky white sheets. Each bed had a nightstand next to it made of beautiful mahogany. The carpets were a luscious red color. Gorgeous burgundy curtains covered the crystal clear windows, and a bronze finish graced the walls.

We made sure to check for bugs. When we finished Macey commented, "I've seen better."

We unpacked and decided to see who was already here. Since this place has free Wi-Fi, Liz hopped on her laptop and hacked the hotel's system to see who's dorms had already checked in while Tina, Mick, and Anna went down to the spa.

"Well it says that Kim Lee's dorm along with Courtney Bauer's has already checked in," Liz stated. "Four senior dorms still have to be checked in."

"Let's go see if we can find them," she suggested. We got up and headed down to the lobby. It took a long time for the elevator to get to the floor we were on (the 23rd floor). We found one other person in the elevator. It was an elderly man in a janitor's uniform. His name tag said _Earl_.

We reached the lobby and asked the woman at the desk which room was Kim Lee's. She gladly told us room 214 in the 23rd floor. On our way back up we stopped by our room first because it gets pretty hot in Spain. While we were changing we noticed that the second hallway's beds all had at least one suitcase. Those must be the seniors who are staying with us. At least that's what I thought until I saw Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Ryan walk through the door.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open, easy to say, I was surprised, which let me tell you, ain't that great for a spy.

Zach smirked, "I see your as surprised as we are, Gallagher Girl."

I rolled my eyes, and Zach responded with a laugh, then opened his arms, "Come on, you know you want to."

I sighed in defeat and went up and hugged him. That creepy janitor named Earl walked by and smiled at us, "Do you girls need anything?" He asked.

"More towels in the bathroom, and could you do something about the air conditioning? You'd think that because we're in Spain they'd have good air conditioning." I slapped my forehead, if Madame Dabney were here right now, she'd be really disappointed in Macey.

Macey glanced over to the new guy, "Who are you?"

Before the poor boy could open his mouth, Liz answered, "Ryan Jackson, he's a junior at Blackthorne, but didn't participate in the exchange because he was on a secret mission for M1-6."

Everyone gawked at Liz, "What? I cant help it if I cracked open my laptop." She defended.

Earl came out with a grin, "Everything's good now girls." But the smirk on his face told me things were going to get bad.

* * *

**An: kinda took a long time. sorry its so short! and sorry for the cliffhanger! D: review even though its so bad please. tell me how to make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: sorry it took so long! I made it extra long for you guys though. Be happy. there's a lot of POVs in this chapter. There's cammie and bex and liz and macey and tina. I felt I deseved to give you guys a longer chapter. Kind of a filler. Idk. It's a lot :P**

* * *

**Cammie **

After our little rendezvous with the boys, we thought we might as well go check out Kim Lee's room.

She greeted us as we entered her room. "Hello girls." She's so prim and proper. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just checking in on you guys. You know, making sure everything is okay, and seeing how you guys are doing," I said, walking into the suite with Bex, Liz, and Macey following at my heels.

"Oh," she said. "Well everything here is fine. Courtney and Trisha are at the spa. The rest of us are here." Immediately at that moment I thought of Tina, and what she was probably saying about me.

Interrupting my thoughts, Liz asked, "Did you check for bugs?"

"Yes."

"Did you find any?"

"No."

"What are you guys going to do today?" she asked trying to get into more depth with her.

"We're going to the pool later to practice our strokes," she plainly answered. My goodness, she was boring but she'd make a good spy one day. Sensing the awkward silence we thought we might just steal Kim's idea.

We headed over to the pool to get in some relaxation before we had to actually start working. I was wearing a pink daisy pin-up bandeau top with a skirt bikini bottom laced with a brown trim. Bex wore a white ruched one-piece bathing suit. Liz wore a simple pink push-up halter top with a low-rise pink and white striped bottom, while the ever-so stylish Macey McHenry wore a teal and brown zebra print wireless halter push-up top with the same zebra print on the belt part of the belted scoop bottoms.

You know who else was there? Yeah. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Ryan. We walked over to the available lounge chairs by the pool and put our items down to reveal our swimsuits.

I felt the boys' eyes bugging out. There were the hormones kicking in. We then put lotion on so we could get our tan on.

Bex and I decided to have fun in the pool, while Macey had coaxed Liz to stay with her at the lounge chairs.

Bex took an Olympic dive off the diving board, leaving Grant looking speechless. Then I noticed something under the water that was moving towards me.

Suddenly, Zach sprouted up out of the water. "Hey Gallagher Girl," he said.

"Hey there." I took a step towards him.

"How have you been?" He took another step.

"Oh fine. I just spent sixteen hours, twenty-four minutes and 49 seconds on a plane with the gossip queen unfortunately. Did you have fun without me at Blackthorne?"

"Actually, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you, Cammie." He looked into eyes. Before I could tell him I missed him too, he brought his lips to mine. When we finally broke apart, I just stood there, watching Zach as he swam away. He looked back to say, "Are you coming?"

I quickly followed, and we continuously raced each other around the pool until we got tired. Out of the twenty laps that we did, I won twelve of them.

* * *

**Bex **

I decided to be cool and do a back flip dive off the highest diving board. I noticed that Grant was watching me. I probably amazed him, after all I am his "British Bombshell."

"Nice form you have there," Grant said, swimming up to me.

"I practice," I said casually. It was true, though. During the summer I jumped off my diving board while the housekeeper, Rose, scores me. (Ten all the time and it wasnt just because she's supposed to be nice.)

"Oh do you?" He asked

"Yes, I do. And I'm sure that I could beat you any day of the week if I wanted to," I commented.

He raised his eyebrow and repeated his last words. "Oh, do you?"

"Oh, yes I do," I said. "How 'bout we race?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I'd lose," He sounded cocky.

"Care to make it interesting then?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Loser kisses the winner?"

"I'm fine with that," I agreed. "Rules are you have to do front crawl, no cheating-"

"How do you cheat?" he interrupted.

I kept going, "-and you have to do two laps."

"Okay, shall we go to the starting line?" He said, leading the way.

I followed him to the front of the pool and we counted together to three. Then we were off. I started off in the lead but Grant had caught up with me. I couldn't believe who won. Well actually I could. It was a tie. So there was no loser nor was there a winner. But Grant didn't care because when we finished, he pulled me close him and gave me the best kiss of my life.

* * *

**Liz**

Jonas and Ryan came out of the water to greet us, but being the gentlemen that they were, dried off first so that they wouldn't get us wet. Jonas looked so cute in his swim trunks! But I wasn't so sure about Ryan.

"Hi girls," they said in unison.

"Hi," I replied, politely. Macey just gave a quick inattentive wave in their direction, and the continued working on her tan.

* * *

**Macey**

Ryan looked amazingly gorgeous with his hazel, green eyes looking my way. I could tell that he was into me, even though he didn't know me. I hoped he wasn't like Zach, knowing every single fact about me. That'd be kind of stalker-ish.

He and Jonas came and sat down, and I noticed Jonas looking at Liz. _I see a couple blossoming between them two, _I thought to myself.

"Hi girls," they said in unison. Did they plan that or something?

I waved at them, trying my best to pretend not to care, which I think I did a pretty good job at. "So what are you girls doing?" Ryan asked, as if it wasn't obvious which, hello, it was.

"What does it look like?" I asked harshly. "We're tanning, duh," I added not letting him answer.

All he could say was, "Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_," I repeated.

I caught Liz and Jonas looking at each other again, then they smiled. They should've seriously gotten together, I mean right now. No joke.

"So, um," he stuttered, "are you having fun so far?"

"Yeah, I guess." I absentmindedly flipped through my _Covergirl_ magazine.

Then before I knew it, I was in a large embrace, which included some kissing action. I absolutely couldn't believe it. Ryan's lips tasted sweet and I didn't want to stop, but we were interrupted by a cough almost as if to get our attention.

Ryan looked at them, then at me, and said a quick, "Sorry," before running off to the hotel. He could be such a wimp.

* * *

**Tina**

The spa was _so _gorgeous! Mick didn't want to come, but I convinced her that this spa was so posh, so she came. Anna just didn't want to be alone, so I took them both.

"What are we going to do, Tina?" Anna asked, innocently.

"We're going to relax and become prettified for the Blackthorne Boys," I stated plainly.

"But I thought Bex and Cammie said that they weren't coming." She was so naïve, I doubted she'd be that great of a spy once she graduated from Gallagher.

"Anna, they lied to you, Mick, and I." Mick quickly looked at us knowing we had used her name, but I confirmed that it was nothing.

Anna shook her head, "But Cammie wouldn't lie to us, would she?" She tilted her head to the side.

I groaned, _why did my followers have to be such morons?_ I rolled my eyes and brushed her comment off, "_Please_, Cammie would lie in a second if it meant spending time with her 'precious' Zach. Spare me, she doesn't even deserve him, I do! I'm practically perfect!" I whined.

Anna nodded, obviously not interested in my revelation, "But if you get Zach, who do I get?" she asked, a little confused.

I shrugged, "I don't care! There's that pretty boy, Grant, and that genius, Jonas. Oh! But you know what I heard? That there were some new Blackthorne boys, and one of them is absolutely gorgeous!" I gushed out what I knew.

Anna still didn't look interested in my gossip, "Do you think I could have Jonas? I mean he's _so_ dreamy!" Anna had a dazed look on her face.

I smirked, "Of course, but first you have to help me steal Zach from that goody goody, Cammie." I didn't day a word after that because Courtney and Trisha came waltzing in, and I knew that if they overheard my conversation with Anna, they'd sell me out in a second.

* * *

**Cammie**

We decided to head up back to our suite around five pm. Time differences sucked; I was tired out.

When we entered the suite, we found a card on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it out loud, "_Students, meet in the ball room for notifications. J.S._"

* * *

**Third Person**

The seven super spy teenagers headed down to the ballroom only to see Mr. Solomon sitting at the base of the stage, which bands would perform on.

Once everybody was there, seniors and juniors both, Mr. Solomon started talking about the mission that all the students were to be prepared for.

But little did Mr. Solomon know, Earl the janitor was standing behind one of the many columns polishing the marble finish.

* * *

**An: 0o0o0oo0o0! I bet you can't believe Solomon would do that! Not check to see if any one was there. Yup. My friend lily aka lilythesilly helped me write Tina's POV. And thanks to my beta Camille aka camuuLe. Yay for the fourth chapter! In the next chapter I'm gonna put what Solomon said. Yes. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
